


Hero Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Poetry, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction saved my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

 

It was not a:

  * Monster-infested space ship
  * Bad part of town
  * Doorless tower
  * Literal deathmatch
  * Soviet brainwashing camp



 

But it did:

  * Terrorize
  * Haunt
  * Isolate
  * Dehumanize
  * Program my psyche to self-destruct



 

She was not:

  * Weyland-Yutani
  * Joe Chill
  * Mother Gothel
  * President Snow
  * Leviathan



 

But she did:

  * Sacrifice my safety for her convenience
  * Start the nightmares
  * See only what could be exploited
  * Force terrible choices
  * Build a prison in my mind



 

I was not:

  * Ripley
  * Batman
  * Rapunzel
  * Katniss
  * Black Widow



 

But I did:

  * Survive
  * Turn trauma into fuel
  * Find love
  * Break the cycle
  * Put myself together for the first time




End file.
